


Gelid

by IsilwenShadewind



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux, canon universe - kinda but not really?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilwenShadewind/pseuds/IsilwenShadewind
Summary: Hux and Kylo get captured by the Resistance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here we have a non-fluffy story. Yay.
> 
> Another idea that I had floating around in my head.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, again I apologize if the writing is kind of off or weird....I have problems getting my brain to work properly sometimes because of medical reasons. So yeah...
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy as I torture the boys!

Two figures bundled against the cold moved quickly through the snow covered forest. The taller of the two walked at a distance eating pace even in the nearly two feet of snow. His companion, however, did not fair quite so well.   
After a while of walking at this rate, the shorter man lagged behind. His breaths came in ragged gasps. Every breath that he took could be seen as well as felt, thanks to the stinging cold. 

Armitage Hux leaned into a nearby tree for support, one of his hands going habitually to his belly to check the welfare of his unborn children. They squirmed fitfully but seemed to be otherwise alright.   
Even with the large coat that he was wearing, his condition was almost impossible to disguise. He was nearly eight months into carrying twins, and they were Kylo Ren’s.   
He was not looking forward to the birthing.  
‘Speaking of Ren, where in hells was he?’, he thought. 

Hux looked around the strangely quiet forest. The only sounds to be heard were the occasional snow clump falling and his still uneven breathing.  
Whenever he saw him next he was going to punch him right in the ass.

After some moments, the crunching of snow - as if under boots - could be heard. It was coming from somewhere behind him. Trying his best to quiet his breathing, Hux slowly un-holstered his stolen blaster. As he did this, he did his best to shrink back into the tree and make himself as small a target as possible.

‘What a joke that was.”, he thought, his free hand sliding under his heavy belly.

Luckily for him, this was some kind of coniferous tree of the sort that had low hanging branches. He slowly and quietly slid to his right so that he was able to use one of the said branches to his advantage for some meager cover. It was not a moment too soon either. As soon as he had gotten settled, a Resistance fighter in white camouflage emerged cautiously into the small clearing.   
The closer the other man got, the tighter Hux’s grip got on his weapon. Seeing his breath still puffing out in white clouds, Hux pulled his scarf up over the lower half of his face.   
He did not want to take any chances. He’d be damned if they were going to capture him again. 

 

 

Now to a few months before…

When the Resistance had come across the two they were only accompanied by a small contingent of Stormtroopers and these were easily taken care of. During the fight, Ren had fought like a madman though he had stayed near the General the entire time. The one time that he strayed from his side, is when the odds changed. 

One of the fighters saw the opportunity and quickly took it. Taking off at a sprint, a young human made his way towards to enemy General. He came up behind him, and after a brief struggle, the young man held the officer in a tight grip. A blaster was slammed against his temple and one of his arms was twisted roughly behind his back at a painful angle. This caused him to grunt in pain, arch his back and his greatcoat to fall open. 

There, in plain view of all the combatants was the rounded swell of Hux’s stomach. There was a momentary pause as they processed this new bit of information and what to do with it. The First Order’s General was pregnant!?

Moments after Hux was caught, Kylo noticed the sudden stillness of the battleground. He finished the skirmish that he was involved in with a decisive downward stroke of his lightsaber. He then quickly looked around, trying to find the General. When he saw that the man had gotten captured an almost animalistic growl escaped him. Ren clenched his fists and started towards the man that held onto Hux.

Seeing Hux’s capture, and especially his pregnancy, as an advantage the Captain of the Resistance group called out in a loud and commanding tone. “Stop where you are!” 

Still riding his adrenaline, Kylo didn't hear the shouted command. 

“I said: Stop where you are!”, the Captain shouted again. He had now worked his way over to where his man held the General. The Captain shakily leveled his blaster at Ren; he was beginning to get nervous with the angry Force user coming straight towards him. Seeing that Kylo had no intention of stopping, the Captain changed the direction of his aim. He now pointed his blaster at Hux’s pregnant stomach.

“I told you to fucking stop!”, he ordered once more. 

Kylo Ren did stop. At the same time that he did he raised his free hand drawing on the Force to freeze, then slowly lift the Captain off of the snowy ground. Because the Knight was not wearing his helmet, the Captain could see the anger in his eyes. He gasped, terrified of what might happen next. 

All of a sudden, the Captain was loosed from the invisible grip; he hit the ground hard. Kylo grunted, his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground with a heavy thud. His lightsaber deactivated with a hiss and fell next to him.   
Looking over in confusion, the Captain saw the reason for Ren’s collapse - a dart filled with a purple substance stuck out from the back of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> With the purple stuff, I'm not sure if such a thing exists/could exist in the Star Wars universe, but hell IT DOES NOW!
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to chat with me over on Tumblr on either my main blog @isilwenshadewind or my Kylux one   
> @kylux-trashpile


End file.
